It All Started With A Tent
by Robyn Luciani
Summary: Cassedy and Blade rescue Scud. Soon, they all adjust to living with each other. Follow the story of Cassedy, a young dhampir like Blade as she and Blade hunt for Whistler, a man like a father to them both. (Possible OCXScud later, mentions of past OCXReinhardt)


_**So hey. I've had this kicking around for a while. I recently edited it and was pretty pleased with it. If you like it, please review. I can deal with criticism. Also, I'm open to suggestions for the plot.**_

_**Cassedy and the plot are mine, nothing else is.**_

I followed behind Blade as we approached our destination. We were chasing some female vamps that had recently been spotted in the area. For some reason, Blade had insisted that I come with him even though we both know he doesn't need me for missions like these.

Blade stopped, snapping me out of my thoughts. He pointed to a tent ahead of us. I grimaced as the scent of blood filled my nostrils: he was going to leave me with whatever mess the vamps had caused.

He crept forward, drawing his sword from its scabbard. I circled around to the other side of the tent to try and box the vamps in. When I was in position, Blade darted into the tent and I heard a shriek as a vamp turned to ash.

Something tore past me, with Blade following close behind. I watched him chase it from sight before turning and entering the vacated tent. One hand hovered at me side, ready to draw one of the many knives I kept about my person should trouble arise.

I fought the urge to retch as I took in the scene in front of me. There, lying surrounded by a puddle of blood, was a human. They had deep wounds on their stomach and chest, most likely caused by the vamps getting a bit over excited in their blood frenzy.

"Shit," I muttered to myself, turning my head in disgust. There was a slight movement and I tensed, my hand going to a knife.

"Didn't realise I looked that bad," someone said and I realised that this person wasn't infact dead. I rushed to apply pressure to their wounds in an attempt to keep them that way.

"How the fuck are you still alive?" I asked incredulously.

"You tell me, lady."

I had no answer so concentrated on keeping this guy alive long enough for Blade to get back and get us back to base so I could stitch this guy up.

Thankfully, Blade wasn't much longer. When I heard the tent flap open, I said, "Help me get him back to base, he needs some blood and a fuck tonne of stitches."

He nodded and slung the guy over his shoulder. The man protested a bit but shut up when Blade growled at him. I grinned a little at this and followed Blade back to where we'd left the car. Blade dumped the guy unceremoniously in the back seat, I went to follow but Blade stopped me.

"Cassedy," he said and I groaned inwardly; he only ever used my full first name when he was being serious, "I know he's badly injured, but he can't stay once he's healed."

"I know because you say this everytime we help someone," I sighed.

"I only say it because Whistler isn't around to say it for me,'' Blade said in a low voice.

I gave him a tired look, "Can we just get back, please? I don't wanting him bleeding out before I get a chance to sew him up."

Blade shot me a look and got in the car. I followed, and sat myself in the back so I could keep an eye on our passenger. Said passenger was grinning at me.

"What?" I snapped.

He grinned more, "Cassedy. Pretty name."

"Fuck you, asshole. Do remember who your life depends on right now," I growled.

Blade chuckled from up front and I glared at him, "What?"

"Usually you'd just say 'back the fuck off or I'll rip your face off'," he elaborated.

I rolled my eyes, "I make it a habit to ignore idiots."

The guy gave me a hurt look but I ignored him and checked his wounds again. The bleeding seemed to have stopped and I smiled a little to myself; he wasn't going to bleed out in the car. I pulled out my iPod from my coat's inner pocket and put in my headphones. It was a welcome distraction and, right now, I needed distracting.

-perspective change-

"Got a name?" Blade asked the man in the back seat.

"Joshua... just Joshua. My friends call me Scud, though. Or they would if I had any," he attempted to joke.

This satisfied Blade and the silence returned until Scud interrupted it, "Why does she do that?" He motioned to the iPod and headphones.

"Cas'll tell you if she wants to. It's not my information to give," Blade replied cryptically.

Scud shook his head and looked over to the woman on the backseat with him. As he did so, she shifted slightly and her coat slipped off her shoulder. There were marks all over her shoulders and up the back off her neck.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer," Cas murmered, her eyes not opening.

"How-" he started.

"-did I know?" Cas interrupted, finishing his question for him.

"Yeah..."

"I can practically feel you staring at me."

"Uh..."

"Let's just say that I'm extremely observant."

"You've got your eyes closed."

The faintest hint of a smile crossed Cas' lips, "You're not as stupid as you seem... Joshua."

The way she said his name made him bite back the snappy comeback he had in mind. The comeback wasn't the only thing he had to bite back as they hit a bump in the road and the pain flared up again. A small hiss of pain escaped his lips and Cas' eyes snapped open at the noise. She checked him over, a look of concern on her face. When she had determined that he was OK, she sat back again.

Blade announced that they had arrived back at base before Scud could remark on her concern. The car stopped, Scud was unloaded and they went inside, Cas leading the way. Blade dropped him on a table and Cas stitched up his wounds in silence. When she had finished, she chucked him a blanket and a pillow. She disappeared off somewhere, leaving him alone in the darkness.


End file.
